


Crazy Things

by megupic



Series: ML Drabbles [6]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, F/M, LadyNoir - Freeform, inspired by Disney's Hercules, serious character injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2019-09-12 10:10:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16871011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megupic/pseuds/megupic
Summary: Chat Noir is seriously injured in an akuma fight.





	Crazy Things

Chat watched as the pillar cracked— slowly at first, then all at once splintering along its diameter— and toppled over… right towards his unsuspecting partner.

“LADYBUG! LOOK OUT!”

Chat sprinted to cover the distance between them and dove, roughly pushing her out of the way and taking her place in the line of danger beneath the column.

***

Ladybug didn’t even have time to process what was happening before she felt Chat’s hands on her back and then she was rolling over the rough pavement, the world blurring around her. She came to a stop and she whipped around, eyes immediately focusing on the fallen column and the small, limp figure beneath it. She felt her eyes widen and her heart stop.

“CHAT! NO!” She scrambled up and unhooked her yoyo, throwing out the line and launching herself onto a nearby roof. She then lassoed the string around the column and pulled with all the extra strength her suit allowed her. Her arms threatened to pop out of their sockets, her muscles in her entire body screamed, and sweat beaded on her forehead, but she ignored all that. She had to get that pillar off of Chat before it was too late, if he had any time left at all.

Slowly, she moved it and rolled it until it was off of her partner before she let it drop to the ground again with an enormous  _THUD_. Then she swung down to Chat’s side and gathered him up in her arms.

“Chat…w-why— why did you—?” she couldn’t seem to form a full thought. All she could focus on was how suddenly fragile he felt, despite always being the stronger of the two of them. He cracked open his eyes, the green dull and faded from its usual electric vibrancy. But yet he still smiled softly up at her, his expression pained.

“Y-you didn’t have to— “

He took a breath and winced, a shudder travelling through him. “People always do crazy things…” his eyes met hers and she found herself transfixed as he whispered, “…when they’re in love.”

“Oh, Chat…I…I um…” she didn’t know what to do with that information, let alone say something back. Usually when he professed his love he was  _joking_. But here…it hit her like a bag of bricks that every time he’d been flirting with her, it hadn’t been a joke. He’d meant it every single time and he loved her and was dying in her arms and had just told her he loved her and what did she say?? I love you too, don’t leave me, you stupid cat why did you have to sacrifice yourself for me again???

He let out a low chuckle, gasping at the pain. “I see that I’ve…made you speechless. Careful now…or I might think you have a  _crush_  on me.”

Ladybug made a noise that was somewhere between a laugh and a sob. Of all the times to make a pun, it had to be now? She reached up and brushed his hair, which was sticky with sweat and plastered to his forehead, out of his face. She allowed her fingers to linger on his cheek, wishing that this was just a nightmare she’d wake up from soon.

Chat’s whisper brought her back to reality. “You haven’t got much time, My Lady…you can still stop Papillon.”

There was a scuffling of feet over pavement behind them and Ladybug turned to see Alya approaching, her phone uncharacteristically tucked away in her pocket. She must have taken cover from the akuma attack that had brought the pillar down and had seen everything that happened.

“I’ll watch over him, Ladybug,” the reporter offered. Ladybug shot her a grateful smile before turning back to Chat and leaning her forehead against his. She reveled in the feeling of their closeness before she drew back, looking him in the eye and saying, “You’re going to be all right. I promise.”

She let Alya take over, reluctantly separating from her partner. She then stood, took a deep breath, gathered her resolve, and unslung her yoyo.

“I’ll be back, Chat. Hold on until then!” She cast out her yoyo and swung away at top speed, fire burning in her eyes. She was going to take this fight to the source and end him once and for all.


End file.
